historyofaraliphfandomcom-20200214-history
Breif History of Araliph
Major events in chronological order ~ 13,400,000 BTU: The galaxy is formed. ~ 1,000,000,000 BTU: The first Life emerges on Dereseus. ~ 100,000,000 BTU: The Coruite Drive is invented, and so the first spacefaring civilization emerges: The Ageroan Empire. 977,067 BTU: The Ageroan Empire collapses, isolating the Worlds. 977,244 BTU: An empire is formed on Herenk. It expands rapidly, forming the Herenk Confederation. 977,951 BTU: An unknown event causes all Communication in the galaxy to collapse, and with it the Herenk Confederation. 426,245 BTU: Herenk manages to re-establish Communication, and forms the New Herenk Confederation. 425,825 BTU: A rebellion springs up on Getakon. 425,201 BTU: The rebellion turns so powerful it goes to full-out war with Herenk. 424,194 BTU: The war ends in a Getakon victory, and the Free Systems of Getakon are established. 424,178 BTU: The two nations are locked in a Cold war. 423,540 BTU: A buffer state is established between the two nations. The Cold war ends. 421,785 BTU: Relations between the NHC and FSG are finally getting better. 418,162 BTU: The two nations unite into the Galactic Federation. 295,014 BTU: The Galactic Federation collapses. From here on the galaxy is in total anarchy and there are barely any historical records. 41 BTU: Two factions manage to get powerful enough to almost call themselves nations. 0 BTU: These factions unite into the Tarexian Federation: The first real nation in almost 300,000 years. From here on time is counted not by "Before Tarexian Unification", but "After Tarexian Unification". 25 ATU: Tarexia manages to unite almost all of the (at the time) habited planets in the galaxy. 50 ATU: All habited planets are under direct Tarexian Control. 51 ATU: The habited regions are renamed to the Core Territory. 139 ATU: Tarexia goes on an expansion Spree, terraforming and colonizing planets with enourmous speed. 644 ATU: The expansion slows down. The new territories are named the Outer Core. 657 ATU: Tarexia is bankrupt, but the people crave more expansion. A revolution seems apparent. 659 ATU: In desperation, Tarexia employs private Corporations to expand in it's Place. 726 ATU: The plan is succesful. The new territories are twice the size of the old ones, and is named Corporate Space, for obvious reasons. 742 ATU: Due to corporate economic exploitation in Corporate Space, the region becomes extremely corrupt and poor. 766 ATU: The government starts questioning the Corporations actions. 767 ATU: The Corporations form a central government in Corporate Space: the Union of Corporate Entities. 768 ATU: The Tarexian government declares war on the UCE. 769 ATU: The UCE invades the capital, starting the Battle of Tarexia. It lasts for 3 bloody months, with 6 billion casualties. The Tarexian government and capital is re-located to Risto. Tarexia launches a counter attack against the Corporations, but is decimated at the Battle of Eno Arus. A stalemate is formed. 770 ATU: The stalemate is broken as Tarexia launches Another counter-attack and manages to re-take the Tarexia System. Before the UCE can prepare, an attack is launched against the UCE capital Onis. The capital falls after 9 Days, with 2.6 billion casualties. The UCE government is killed, and so the UCE forces surrender. 772 ATU: The Treaty of Milinus is signed; it abolishes the UCE, and severely decreases the corporations' Power in Corporate Space. 780 ATU: Corporate Space is stabilized and under Tarexian Control. 812 ATU: The Renicon is discovered: A particle that can teleport. This eliminates the need for Communication vessels, as planets can communicate with Renicon messages. 819 ATU: A small Corporate uprising on Koron is surpressed. 928 ATU: A nation is discovered near the Tarexian border. Contact is made. Apparently it is called the Konex Federation. The nation is more than twice the size of Tarexia, but sparsely populated. It seems to surround all of Tarexia. 930 ATU: A Konex message is mis-interpreted as a decleration of war. Tarexia Begins to mobilize. Konex in turn frantically tries to convince Tarexia that it was a mistake, but it's too late. Tarexian forces completely overrun the Konexians. Only when the Konex capital Thinon is destroyed, do the Tarexians realise Konex has no military. With all of Konex in Tarexian hands, the occupied territories are integrated into Tarexia. As an apology for the war, the territory receives autonomy. 932 ATU: The territory is named The Konex. 954 ATU: A revolution occurs in Tarexia, transforming the nation into the Galactic Union of Stars, a less United nation, with all planets having autonomy and their own government. The capital is located on Razoni in Corporate Space. 1000 ATU: 1000 year anniversary of Tarexia (the GUS is still technically Tarexia) is celebrated all over the GUS. 1395 ATU: A new wave of expansion begins. But the explorers realise most of the new planets are inhabited by an unknown species. They call themselves the Phorians. Most of them join the GUS peacefully, but some resist, causing the Phorian Resistance Wars. 1412 ATU: Most Phorian planets are under GUS control. The new territories are named Phoria, for obvious reasons. 1479 ATU: The Phorian Liberation Army (PLA) is formed. 1505 ATU: Galactic President Arus Kahling is assasinated by PLA forces. The GUS is plunged into civil war. 1508 ATU: The PLA controls the western part of Phoria. 1511 ATU: All of Phoria is under PLA control. 1515 ATU: Battle of Massin, The Konex; PLA victory. A ceasefire is signed, and negotiations begin. During the negotiations, a bomb explodes, killing GUS and Phorian diplomats. Both sides claim unresponsibility. The ceasefire is broken at Horiz, The Konex. 1517 ATU: Battle of Yarhez, Phoria; GUS victory. The turning Point of the war. After this, the PLA only won 2 battles. 1518 ATU: The Phorian capital Axoros is under seige. The PLA capitulates. 1520 ATU: Phoria is re-integrated into the GUS as the Phorian territory. 1688 ATU: The "Iron Fist" Group is formed. 1725 ATU: The Iron Fist Begins Construction of the Reticon Artillery Station (RAS), a weaponized space station which teleports enormous amounts of unstable Reticons at targets. The weapon is supposed to be extremely powerful. 1786 ATU: The Construction is complete. 1788 ATU: On the 100 year anniversary of the formation of the Iron Fist, the weapon is fired for the first time, on the moon of Axus IV. The moon implodes 2 minutes later. All ships in the nearest 10 systems are alerted and head to Axus IV, but it's too late. The RAS is gone. 1789 ATU: The GUS puts a 10,000,000 GC bounty on the RAS. 1790 ATU: The RAS is spotted in the Hedion System, Corporate Space. The weapon fires upon Hedion itself. The star starts to heat up. Soon, all the inner planets will be uninhabitable. When Hedion has reached 1.5 times it's regular temperature, all the habited planets are evacuated. The star slowly starts to cool down again, but the damage has already been done. The surfaces of the inner planets are molten. The RAS is long gone, and there are 9 billion people without a home. 1792 ATU: The Iron Fist threatens to fire the weapon upon Dereseus, the sacred planet. A third of the GUS fleet is sent to the Dereseus system, and a Aluine sheild is raised around the entire system. This has never been done Before. Suddenly, a spacecraft appears 10 Astronomical Units away from the Aluine sheild. The spacecraft itself has a sheild of it's own, but the type is unknown. All ships in range open fire, but the sheild is inpenetrable. The RAS fires, but not on Dereseus. Every single vessel in the Dereseus system melts down to atoms, as the Reticons are spread out over the fleet. It was a trap, to severely damage the GUS navy. The RAS disappears, once again. 1793 ATU: The Bounty is raised from 10,000,000 GC to 600,000,000. Lots of people start looking for the weapon, but it seems the ship is only seen when it wants to be seen. 1795 ATU: A new threat is made: Join the Iron Fist or be destroyed. Lots of systems flock to the Iron Fist, to avoid destruction. 1798 ATU: The Iron Fist has aqquired a big enough navy to go to full-out war with the GUS. 1812 ATU: Most of the GUS is under Iron Fist Control. As a last ditch effort, the remains of the GUS launches an attack on the RAS in the Galadius system, Outer Core. Every ship able to fly, every person with any military knowledge, Everything is scrambled together as a last attempt to destroy the RAS. The Iron Fist easily outnumbers the GUS. The battle lasts for 2 hours and 44 minutes. At the end of the battle, 1500 Soldiers board the RAS. Impossibly outnumbered, they fight their way to one of the reticon tanks. As the last Soldier is shot down, he throws his pocket knife into the crack they'd made in the tank. The crack splits open, and reticons flood out of the tank. The tank explodes with the Power of a dying sun. The sheild that surrounds the RAS is powerful enough to contain the supernova, but just barely. When it cracks open, reticons leak out and blinds everyone in the area with their Eyes open. The RAS was reduced to atoms. Since most Iron Fist forces fought in fear of their home planet being destroyed, they stop fighting when the RAS is destroyed. What remains of the Iron Fist goes into hiding, and the Galactic State is formed. The government receives much more Power than in the GUS, to prevent Another event like the Reticon War. 1942 ATU: Humans are now the dominant species of the Galaxy. 1965 ATU: The first mention of the name "Araliph" occurs. 2000 ATU: At the 2000 year anniversary of Tarexia, the galaxy is re-named Araliph. This name is still in use today. 2157 ATU: Exploration and colonization begin again. 2518 ATU: The colonization comes to an end. The new territories are named The Outscirts. 2755 ATU: A fleet of ships leaves the Acphon system in The Outscirts and goes west. They find a habitable planet and begin colonization. 2757 ATU: All Contact with the colony is lost.